Crashed
by ncismka233
Summary: On their way back to NCIS; Tony and Gibbs' tires got shot. Gibbs lost control of the car and he and Tony are now stuck and lost in a large forest. Gibbs/Tony Father/Son


Gibbs and Tony got into the blue sedan after finishing an interview with friends of a dead marine they found the previous day. The marine had been found in a forest hanging from a tree.

"Well that was a real dead end." Tony said as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah … yeah it was." Gibbs said. He started the car then pulled out of the long driveway.

"So all we know so far is that Lance Corporal Klein is stationed at Quantico and he has idiot friends." Tony said.

"In a nutshell." Gibbs said. "Call Abby and find out if she found anything on Klein's computer." Tony pulled his phone out but put it back when he didn't see any bars.

"I don't have service." He said. Gibbs pulled his phone out then handed it to Tony and said,

"Try mine." Tony flipped Gibbs' phone open. He didn't see any bars on Gibbs' phone either so he handed it back and said,

"You don't have service either." Tony looked at Gibbs when Gibbs didn't take his phone back. Gibbs was looking in the rearview mirror at a car. Tony looked over to the side mirror and saw a black Toyota Camry behind them. He turned back to Gibbs and asked,

"Something wrong boss?"

"That car had been following us since we left Miller's house." Gibbs said. Tony looked back at the car then back at Gibbs.

"What should we do?" Tony asked. All of a sudden a loud gunshot rang out and Gibbs lost control of the car since the bullet hit one of the tires. The sedan skidded over off the road then fell down into a ditch and hit a tree. Tony and Gibbs were alive but injured. Tony's right arm was throbbing with pain and was most likely broken. Gibbs had bruises on his hands and a severe headache from hitting his head. Gibbs turned to Tony to see if he was alright.

"Tony are you okay?" Gibbs asked nervously. Tony grimaced as he turned to look at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Tony said with pain in his voice. Tony tried to unbuckle his seatbelt but couldn't since the pain in his arm was so severe. "Ow."

"What hurts?" Gibbs asked. Tony gripped his injured arm and said,

"My whole body but mainly my arm." Gibbs unbuckled his seatbelt then leaned over and unbuckled Tony's. "Thanks boss." Tony said as he used his left arm to push the car door open. He and Gibbs managed to get out of the car and determine where they were. Tony looked around holding his arm and realized the forest looked familiar.

"Boss I think this is the same forest we found Lance Corporal Klein in." Tony said. Gibbs looked around and said,

"Yeah, it is."

"Should we try and find the road?" Tony asked.

"Yeah if we can figure out which direction it is." Gibbs said.

"I think it's this way." Tony said. He and Gibbs had been walking for twenty minutes when Tony stumbled over a random tree stump and fell. "Ow!"

"What happened?" Gibbs asked as he helped Tony up. Tony grimaced as he gripped Gibbs' shoulder and said,

"I sprained my ankle." Gibbs pulled Tony's uninjured arm over his shoulder and put his other arm around Tony's waist. Gibbs looked around and realized that they were not anywhere close to the road. He and Tony kept walking until Tony said,

"Gibbs I need to stop." Gibbs looked at Tony and saw a lot of pain on his face so he looked around for an area to rest. He spotted an area by some trees and headed in that direction. He lowered Tony down against a tree then sat down against the tree next to him. "How are we gonna get out of here?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked at him then pulled his phone out. When he didn't see any bars Gibbs put his phone away and said,

"I don't know." Gibbs ignored his throbbing headache and turned over to Tony. "You okay?" he asked. Tony was trying to catch his breath as he said,

"I've been better." Gibbs could see that Tony was holding back from telling him how much pain he was actually in. He figured that Tony probably had a broken arm from the crash and a sprained ankle from stumbling earlier.

"Tony." Gibbs said. Tony looked up and listened. "It's just me. You can tell me if you're not strong enough because you're hurt." Tony looked at Gibbs then looked down and smiled.

"Yeah I guess if Ziva or McGee were here I'd probably keep saying I'm fine. You see through me though."

"That's because I know you." Gibbs said. Tony looked up at Gibbs and chuckled.

"I think I can try and walk again." Tony said as he tried to get up. Gibbs grabbed Tony's shoulder before Tony could get up.

"Tony it's getting dark why don't we just stay here and try to get some rest." He said. Tony leaned back against the tree and yawned.

"Yeah I am pretty tired." Tony and Gibbs fell asleep in no time. About two hours later, Gibbs was awakened by a loud noise. He looked up and saw lightning in the sky. Gibbs shook Tony awake.

"Tony get up!"

"Wh… what's going on?"

"There's a thunderstorm we have to find a safer place." Gibbs said. He helped Tony up then put his arm back on his shoulder. Gibbs managed to find his way back to their crashed car. Just as Gibbs opened the door to help Tony in; it started to pour down rain. "Ah damn it." Once Gibbs got Tony in the car, he ran over to the driver's side. He got in the car and shut the door.

"We're not having the best of luck today are we?" Tony said. Gibbs looked at Tony and said,

"No, no we're not. You doing okay?"

"Not really." Tony said as he grimaced in pain. He rolled up his sleeve to look at his injured arm. He couldn't tell what but something in his arm wasn't in the right place. "I definitely broke my arm." Gibbs looked at Tony and could just see that something else wasn't right.

"Other than your injuries, are you okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked up at Gibbs and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." Gibbs said. Tony looked out the windshield and teared up a little. It had only been a few weeks since his relationship with Jeanne tragically ended.

"I miss her. I miss having something to look forward to at night." He said. Gibbs looked at him sympathetically as he continued to talk. Tony looked Gibbs in the eye and said, "I was in love with her and now she's gone."

"I know how you feel."

"How?" Tony asked as he batted his tears back. Gibbs took a deep breath and said,

"Remember when I was in that coma last year?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Well being in the coma brought back hard memories. My first wife is still the love of my life." Gibbs said. Tony looked at Gibbs and realized what he was getting at.

"Do you still miss her like it happened yesterday?" Tony asked. Gibbs started to tear up but batted his tears back.

"Yeah I do."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Some days are easier than others. During the week I have my team to worry about." Gibbs said. Tony realized that he and Gibbs were very similar; they both had painful memories of their past.

"I do have a good family." Tony said. Gibbs looked at Tony and said,

"Tell me about them."

"Well there's my sister who has a hell of a personality." Tony said. Gibbs smiled when he realized Tony was talking about the team. "She doesn't always show it but I know that she loves everyone and we love her. Then there's my other sister; she always has a smile on her face and can make everyone feel better if they're having a bad day. Everyone loves her especially my dad."

"Why?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at Gibbs to see if it was okay to say why he was so protective of Abby. Gibbs nodded his head and Tony continued.

"Well he already lost a daughter and my sister is just like her." Tony said. Gibbs teared up as he thought about the daughter he once had. He missed Kelly a lot and thought about her every day. "Also I had another sister but she passed away a few years ago. I really miss her. I also have a nerdy little brother. Even though I give him a hard time he still loves me and I love him. My cousin always wants to be like my uncle. That's probably why he's always with him. My uncle is a strange man but that's why we love him." Gibbs smiled as Tony continued. "Even though my mom and I have had our differences, I really love her."

"What about your dad?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him and smiled.

"He's the best. My dad taught me everything I know. He may not show it all the time but he really loves me and my siblings. I know that I get on his nerves sometimes and I have the slap marks to prove it but he puts up with me. We've been through a lot together."

"We sure have." Gibbs said. Tony smiled as he looked Gibbs in the eye and realized that Gibbs felt the same way. "You're right I don't always show that I care about you guys. But I do, you know that right?"

"Of course." Tony said. He looked out the window at the storm. Gibbs tried to start the car but it wouldn't turn on.

"Well let's try and get some sleep." Gibbs said. He looked over at Tony and saw that he was already asleep. Gibbs smiled then adjusted his chair so he could lie down. Back at NCIS, McGee was making his way over to Abby's lab to see if he could help her with anything.

"Hey Abby." McGee said. Abby spun around from her computer and asked,

"McGee have you heard from Gibbs or Tony?"

"No, why?"

"I just tried calling them and they didn't answer." Abby said.

"Gibbs always answers his phone." McGee said in a worried tone.

"That's the point McGee." Abby said. She turned back around to her computer and pulled up her tracker program. McGee walked up next to Abby as she entered in Gibbs' phone number.

"Maybe they had to stop for gas." McGee suggested.

"Uh oh." Abby said.

"What?" McGee asked. Abby pointed to the screen to show McGee that Gibbs' phone didn't have service. McGee looked at the screen with a concerned look then pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Abby asked as McGee dialed a number.

"Hang on." He said. "… Ziva put a BOLO out on Tony and Gibbs' car … because they've been gone for three hours and are still not back. Plus their cell phone don't have service … thanks." McGee hung up then looked at Abby and squeezed her shoulder. "They'll be fine Abbs." He said. Abby smiled and said,

"I know." She turned back to her computer while McGee pulled up a chair to help her go through Lance Corporal Klein's computer. Back at the forest, Tony and Gibbs were sleeping in the beat up sedan. Gibbs woke up when he heard a loud noise. He knew it wasn't thunder because it had stopped raining. It sounded like gunfire. Gibbs pulled his gun out and quietly got out of the car so he wouldn't wake Tony. He stood up and looked over the car. All he could see was the figure of two people at least twenty feet away. Gibbs watched them carefully as they started walking towards the crashed car.

"This isn't a good idea." One of the men said.

"So what? I don't want to go to jail."

"You will if they find out what happened."

"Are you saying you'd rat me out for killing Klein?"

"No I'm just saying that you should be careful. I still don't understand why you killed him."

"I already told you like a billion times; he owed me a thousand bucks and when he said he didn't have it, I killed him and brought him out here to make it look like a suicide." The man said.

"So what exactly are we doing now?"

"We're gonna shoot those navy cops so they won't put me in jail." The guy said. Gibbs quietly leaned back into the car and tried to wake up Tony.

"Hey Tony." Gibbs said as he shook Tony's shoulder. When Tony didn't respond, Gibbs said in firmer tone, "DiNozzo!" Tony slowly opened his eyes then looked at Gibbs and asked,

"What's going on?"

"We have company, get out of the car." Gibbs said. He helped Tony stand up then led him over to a tree. Gibbs lowered Tony down against the tree then squatted down to observe the men. When the two men got closer, Gibbs recognized who they were. The man holding a rifle in his hands was Lance Corporal Klein's step-brother, Jeffery Ryder. The man with Jeffery was one of Klein's friends he and Tony interviewed earlier that day, Peter Jacobson. They looked into the car and stood back up when they didn't see Tony or Gibbs.

"Let's go this way." Jacobson said. Gibbs put his gun away when Jacobson and Ryder walked in the opposite direction of where he and Tony were. Gibbs pulled Tony back up then put his arm around his waist and his hand over his shoulder.

"Let's go." He and Tony walked around trying to find the road for at least an hour before Tony started to feel really weak. Gibbs could feel Tony's body gradually start to get weaker. He knew that Tony needed medical attention for his broken arm and sprained ankle. Gibbs stopped walking and looked around for a spot to rest. He walked over to fallen tree and lowered Tony down on it then sat down next to him. Gibbs looked at Tony who was now lying down on the fallen tree trunk. He could see that Tony looked pale, weak, and was obviously in a lot of pain. Gibbs looked up when he heard a twig snap. He pulled his gun out just in case anything got hinky.

"Shut up, Peter!" It was Klein's step-brother. Gibbs heard the voice behind some trees that were close by. Tony sat up when he heard Ryder's voice. He and Gibbs listened carefully before they couldn't hear Ryder anymore.

"That was a close call." Tony said. Gibbs looked down at his watch to see how late it was.

"It's 0200, let's try and sleep again." Gibbs said. Tony laid back down on the tree trunk and closed his eyes. Gibbs did the same thing and was asleep in no time. About twenty minutes later, Gibbs felt a hand grip his arm. He opened his eyes to see if it was Tony but it wasn't.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." Ryder said. When Gibbs saw that it was Ryder, he jumped up from the tree trunk and pulled his gun out. Ryder put his hands in the air then opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Save it Ryder; I heard you confess to Jacobson that you killed your brother!" Gibbs said sternly.

"I'm not going to jail Agent Gibbs; the time I spent there for Marijuana was a waste of two years. Plus if I were you, I'd be worried about your friend." Ryder said. Gibbs kept his gun pointed at Ryder as he turned around to see that Tony was no longer on the tree trunk.

"Where is he?" Gibbs demanded. Ryder looked down at the ground and chuckled while he kept his hands up. Gibbs put his gun back in its holster then walked up to Ryder. He lifted Ryder a few inches off the ground and held him against the tree. He looked Ryder in the eye and repeated his question in an even sterner tone. "Where is my agent?" Ryder was surprised when Gibbs got so physical and aggressive. He pointed over to his blue Toyota Tundra truck. Gibbs put Ryder down and ran over to the truck. He saw Tony lying face down in the trunk so he jumped in and tried to wake him up.

"Tony talk to me!" Gibbs said. He turned Tony over on his back to try and wake him up. "DiNozzo!" Tony slowly started to open his eyes when he heard Gibbs yelling at him. He focused his eyes as he looked up at Gibbs.

"Boss? Wh … where are we?" Tony asked with pain in his voice.

"In a forest." Gibbs said. He kicked the back of the trunk open then pulled Tony up and slung him over his shoulder. He helped Tony out of the truck then laid him back down on the tree trunk. Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs saw Ryder get his rifle out of the truck. He also saw Jacobson stand next to him. Gibbs could tell that Jacobson was really nervous to be involved in this type of activity. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at them as he walked towards them.

"Put it down!" Gibbs ordered. Ryder put his rifle up to his eye and aimed the gun at Tony.

"I'll kill him if you don't put it down." Ryder said. Gibbs heard Ryder cock his gun so he took a shot. Gibbs took a shot at Jacobson too because Jacobson took the rifle from Ryder and attempted to shoot him. Gibbs ran over to them as they hit the ground. He checked for a pulse but couldn't find one on either man. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as he walked back over to Tony. He saw Tony was in even more pain than earlier.

"Gibbs when are we gonna get out of here?" Tony asked. Gibbs sat down next to Tony and said,

"I don't know."

"Why don't we just get in their truck?"

"Because we don't know where the road is." Gibbs said. Tony sat up and sighed.

"I've been in a lot of pain before but I've never had to stay in the place where I was hurt." Tony said. Gibbs looked at Tony and saw that he didn't have the strength to try and get out of the forest. Gibbs put his arm around Tony's shoulder and pulled him against his body then said,

"Ziva and McGee will find us."

"I hope they'll find us soon." Tony said.

"Is this soon enough for you Tony?" a familiar voice asked from behind them. Gibbs and Tony turned around and saw Ziva holding a flashlight as she walked towards them.

"Ziva! Oh thank god." Tony said. Gibbs helped Tony back up and walked towards Ziva. Ziva wrapped her arm around Tony's arm to help Gibbs with getting Tony back to the car.

"How'd you find us?" Gibbs asked.

"We put a BOLO out on the sedan and got a call from state police about an hour ago. They said they had found the sedan broken up near a ditch."

"Beaten up near a ditch." Tony corrected.

"Tony I think you have other things to worry about other than correcting my English." Ziva said. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes I'm perfectly fine that's why you and Gibbs are helping me walk." Tony said sarcastically. Ziva glared at Tony with an annoyed look. "Well I most likely have a broken arm and a sprained ankle. I don't know if Gibbs is hurt because he hasn't said anything." Tony said. Ziva looked over at Gibbs and asked,

"_Are_ you alright Gibbs?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Gibbs replied. Although he still had some bruises on his hands, Gibbs headache was no longer throbbing. Ziva pulled out a radio she had in her pocket. She put the radio up to her mouth and said,

"I found them McGee"

"That's great where are you?" McGee asked.

"We're in a forest Probie." Tony said when Ziva pushed the talk button.

"Nice to hear from you too, Tony." McGee said annoyed.

"I don't know where we are. Where are you?"

"I don't know. Point your flashlight at the sky; I'll turn mine off." McGee said. Ziva put the radio away and took the flashlight out. She pointed it up at the sky and McGee was there in no time. McGee managed to guide everyone safely out of the forest. All four of them met up with Ducky and Palmer at the parking lot that was in front of the forest.

"Oh dear what happened to you Anthony?" Ducky said when he saw Tony. Gibbs and Ziva lowered Tony down into the back of the ME van so Ducky could check him out.

"I broke my arm and sprained my ankle." Tony said. Gibbs sat down on the hood of the sedan that Ziva and McGee came in and watched Ducky help Tony. He was happy to know that Tony was in good hands. Ducky rolled up Tony's sleeve and examined his injured arm.

"Ah yes, you sure did break your arm. You'll have to go to the hospital for proper treatment." Ducky said.

"Ah Ducky do I have to? I hate hospitals." Tony said. Ducky laughed and said,

"I know you don't have the fondest memories of hospitals but all you are going in for is a broken arm." Before they left for the hospital, Ducky bandaged up Tony's sprained ankle.

"Do you want us to take you home Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Not yet." Gibbs said. He knew that Tony would probably want to see him. Before Gibbs got in the sedan, Ducky stopped him.

"Jethro I know you don't want to admit it; but I need to know if you're hurt too." Ducky said.

"You know me too well Duck. I hit my head when we crashed but the throbbing stopped a couple of hours ago."

"Do me a favor and go to the hospital with Tony." Ducky said.

"Ducky I'm fine." Gibbs protested. Ducky pulled out his small flashlight so he could check if Gibbs was fine. He held the flashlight up to Gibbs eyes and when his pupils didn't dilate he said,

"Go to the hospital with Tony." Gibbs stopped fighting and went to the hospital with Tony. He was treated for a concussion and Tony's broken arm got proper care. They were both released the same day. Later in the day, Gibbs was working on his boat when he realized that Tony was probably bored out of his mind from not being able to do anything because of his arm. Gibbs threw a coat on and headed over to Tony's. Before he went to Tony's; he stopped and got a pizza to bring him. He parked his car then walked up to Tony's apartment. Gibbs knocked on the door and was greeted by Abby. Abby smiled as she turned around to Tony and said,

"See I told you that we have psychic communication." Gibbs laughed as he came in. He, Abby, and Tony enjoyed pizza and watched movies for the rest of the day.


End file.
